


Everything Hurts

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-14 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Everything Hurts

Dean leaned against your doorway as you slept, worry etched on his features. Sam sighed, moving near his brother. “It's not just flirting, is it?”

The older man licked his lips then shook his head. “It’s different.” He agreed. “Not as… I dunno how to put it, Sam.”

“I see it.” Sam shrugged. “The way you treated her.” He sighed. “She isn't a fling, or someone you want to leave behind.”

“I  _ really _ don’t wanna leave her behind.” Dean sighed. He looked towards his younger brother. “Makes me sick to think about it.”

Sam’s forehead creased in worry. “I don’t feel comfortable with it, either. Now that she’s known.” He admitted. “And she's already been hurt.”

Dean nodded. “We’re going to have to take her?” While stated as a question, Sam heard the slight hole in his words.

“We’ll think through the options.” Sam nodded. “And talk to her. Let her rest for now.”

Dean nodded and looked at you once more before following his brother to the living room. He wanted to stay close to you, but knew you needed space. What if you didn’t want to go back with them? You’d stay unsafe in Dean’s opinion, but he would also feel the sting of rejection, something he’d be able to handle but not want to endure. He'd grown attached to you quickly. And it was scaring him. 

* * *

Groaning as you woke the following morning, well close to afternoon really, you could barely move. “Ow!” You groaned. You tried to grab at the covers, but could barely find yourself to do that. “Guys?” You called out. 

Dean rushed in first. “You okay?!”

You whined softly. “I can’t move. Hurts so much.” You looked at him. “Everything hurts.”

His expression softened as he walked over to you. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” He crouched by your bed. “How about a bath?” He offered. “A nice warm one will help your muscles.”

“I don’t even think I could sit up.” You admitted. “I think I’m stuck here.”

He ran a hand through your hair. “I’ll double check our supplies and see if we have any extra medicine okay?” He asked softly. “I hate knowing your in pain.”

You shook your head just slightly. “It’s not your fault. I really thought you were in danger when you came down those steps. I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me.” You told him. “That’s why I told you not to come. If you would have died, I would have died.”

Dean rarely felt the need to cry, but he wanted to right then. “And same here.” He traced a finger over a small cut on your cheek. “When you didn’t come home, I worried that something had happened to you because of us.” 

You gave him a sad smile. “Poor the cashier, I told her I’d be right back to get my wallet. She’s never trusting me again.” You sighed. “And my car is still at the store. I hope that the asshole that kidnapped me at least shut my door so I didn’t get robbed!”

Dean grinned at how cute you sounded. “I’ll get Sammy on that. How about I get you some juice, then we’ll get started on that bath?” He wouldn’t push you, but you did need to move. “I’ll sit with you if you want?”

You thought it over, chewing on the inside of your cheek. “Okay…” You agreed. You didn’t want him to look at your differently after. “If you’re sure.” You glanced down. 

“I’m sure.” He said gently. “I want you feeling better as fast as we can.” He stood and leaned down to kiss your forehead. “I’ll get that juice.” 

“Thank you.” You gave him a small smile.

He winked tenderly before going to find a glass and a straw for you. “Hey, Sammy?” He asked as he looked around your drawers and cabinets. 

“Yeah?” Sam looked up.

“First of all, did you know metal straws were a thing?” He held one up. “Second, can you go check on her car at the store?” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I did.” He chuckled at Dean’s expression. “And sure? You’re worried about her car?”

“She was in it when she got taken, so she’s worried about her stuff getting stolen.” He explained, eyeing the metal tube in his hand. “Strange times.” He sighed. “What’s the point of this?”

“To not use so much plastic that comes from the disposable ones.” Sam explained easily as he stood. “I guess everyone of those is equal to 500 of the plastic kind.”

Dean made a semi-impressed face. “Huh.” He nodded. “We should get some.” He declared before putting it in your glass. 

Blinking, Sam stared at his brother. “You want something to help the _environment_?!”

Dean looked at him at his tone. “If Y/N likes ‘em, yeah.” He shrugged. “Seems like a good idea. Might as well do some good with all the shit we’ve done.”

Sam had to take in a deep breath. “Yeah, okay.” He nodded. “She probably lost her keys, right?” 

“I would think so.” He nodded. “Haven’t seen anything around.” 

“Alright. I’ll keep in touch.” Sam got the Impala’s keys and slipped on his shoes. His mind was trying to process his brother’s want to save the environment because of you. It was a good thing. Right? He blinked at the thoughts swirling around. Shaking it off, he made his way towards the door.

Dean watched him leave before taking you the glass, rushing to you when he saw you trying to sit up. “Hey, hey, careful.” He sat the drink down before placing a hand on your upper back to help you. “Don’t need you getting more hurt on us, princess.”

You whined. “I thought I could do at least this.” You panted. “I was wrong.” You pouted. 

“I'm here to help.” He smiled, helping you sit properly. “Sam went to check on your car.” He let you know. “Said he would keep in touch.”

“Thank you.” You leaned into him as he sat on the edge of the bed. “So, monsters?”

He sighed, nodding. “Yeah. A shit load of them. Everywhere. All over the world.” He told you. “There are hunters, like us, that do our best to take them out.” You nodded for him to continue, shutting your eyes. “Been like that since we were kids.” He explained. “Just how life went for us, sweetheart.”

“So, they’re everywhere?” You shivered. “Not just vamps?” The thought scared you. 

Dean sagged. “Werewolves, ghouls, ghosts…” He checked off on his fingers. “Demons.” He sighed. “That’s why he said that silver knives wouldn’t hurt him, and I knew what that asshole was when you mentioned his teeth.”

You reached for his hand, feeling terrified. “That sounds like a movie.” You told him, thankful when he held your hand.

“Horror movie, yeah.” He squeezed it. “One monster at a time.” He kissed the top of your head. “One I don't want you dealing with alone.”

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. “I can’t have you guys here as bodyguards.” You reminded him. “It sounds like what you do is important.”

He gave you a soft smile. “We’d like to think it is.” He agreed. “No, I was thinking you could...move in with us?”

You widened your eyes. “W-What?” You started at him, not believing what you just heard. “You want me to move in with you?”

He swallowed and nodded. “It’s the safest place in the world. Wards hold off all monsters and no one gets in or out without us knowing.” 

“What about my friends here?” You blinked. “My jobs? My place?” 

Dean gave you a sad smile. “You can stay here if you want, but your jobs can be done from the bunker.” He reminded you. “There’s no telling if you’d ever be safe here again.”

When he put it like that, you glanced down. “Oh.” You breathed.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed your knuckles. “I wish I could do something about it. The last thing I want to do is take you away from your life. But I also don’t want you in any danger.” He spoke gently. “I wish we didn’t ruin everything we come into contact with.”

You could hear how broken he sounded at that and clutched his hand tighter. “Will all my geeky stuff fit?” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle and nod. “You could have an entire room just for your geeky stuff, sweetheart.”

You liked the sound of that. “And we’ll take  _ everything _ ?” 

“Everything. You could right with me in Baby with some stuff, Sammy can drive your car and have it loaded up.” He smiled slightly as he could tell you were thinking about it. 

“When would we go?” You asked shyly. 

“Not until you’re well enough. I know someone who could heal you, but he’s been unreachable lately.” He sighed.

You raised your eyebrows. “A magic friend? Or like a spiritual kinda guy?” 

Dean licked his lips, smiling. “A little of both.” He told you. “An angel.”

“Mm, we can talk about that tomorrow.” You couldn’t wrap your head around that yet. There was already too much to process at the moment. “You don’t have to stay here, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, definitely. But if you wanna be alone, I understand.” He assured. “I don’t want to crowd you.”

“And I don’t wanna bore you.” You shrugged, then hissed. “Bad idea.” You groaned. 

Dean gave you a soft smile. “You won’t bore me. Promise. How about we watch a movie?”

“Okay.” You nodded, hugging the covers to your legs that were still bare. “You pick.” You glanced at him.

“Game of Thrones?” He got off the bed carefully. 

Nodding, you watched him. “Works for me.”

He went and set it up with your instructions. “Want me to get anything else before we started?” Dean glanced at you, kicking off his boots. 

“Not unless you’re hungry.” You smiled. 

He shook his head. “But if you are, I’ll get something.” 

You shook your head. “Not really. I know I should eat, but I don’t think that I could.” You told him.

“Something for sure, for dinner then, okay?” He settled by you. “I’ll even make you something.” He offered.

You smiled. “Well, that’ll make it worth it then.” You leaned against him. 

He moved to wrap an arm around you, kissing your head softly. “Good.” 

* * *

Sometime during the third episode, you had drifted off, comfortable around Dean. He glanced down at you, eyeing your features lightly. His heart continued to race around you, and he kept having to tell himself to chill out. Letting out a soft sigh, he allowed himself to nod off, as well.


End file.
